


Good Morning!

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: 5-Comfortable kiss''Living in space made you forget about time.''





	Good Morning!

Living in space made you forget about time.

Mornings…nights..all scrambled together and only remaining thing was your biologial time which could not be dependent on after fighing hours and hours on the field.

That’s why Berra was briefly confused when she opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. Morning..? Night? She could’ve been sleeping for a day after throwing herself at the bed..pretty expected considering the last mission. Her head still felt dizzy and her body felt like it was one with the mattress but she didn’t felt any sore spots which was of course a plus…The only heaviness she had on her was the presence of the blond human. The blond human who was currently snoring away with his head resting on her bare stomach, his hand grasping at her hip even in his deep sleep.

Torian started to stir as he sensed her discomfort and rolled to his side. Berra was briefly amused to see traces of fur marks on his face along with bruises here and there, his hair was in a complete mess and he still looked mostly asleep but he dragged himself beside her and yawned. 

‘Hey.’ he said pressing a kiss to her mouth…or somewhere near it ‘ How long we’ve been sleepin’? ’

‘Good morning to you too!’ Berra poked his cheek awkwardly,making him chuckle before he put his head on her shoulder.

‘..morning..’

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i scribbled before..could be during Verd be Werda..


End file.
